


Who's Raven?

by Carnival14



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Asexual Character, Author Has Mental Health Issues, Butterfly Effect, Depression, Evil Dumbledore, F/M, Homelessness, M/M, Marauders' Era, Mental Health Issues, OC/SI, Original Character(s), Self-Insert, Street Rats, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnival14/pseuds/Carnival14
Summary: Ember was an ordinary girl, that was until she died and got reincarnated. At the age of 8 Raven got kicked out the orphanage for her freakishness and had to survive on her own, until a Hogwarts letter came and she realised that she got reincarnated into the Harry Potter Universe. Wait the year is 1971!Dumbledore is not pleased that someone is messing up his master plan. OC. Self-Insert.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Authors notes- Just saying that harry potter is J.K Rowling's toy, I'm just playing with it.
> 
> 'Thoughts' "Speech" 
> 
> No Beta
> 
> This is my Prologue, Hope you enjoy :)

It was a normal day for Ember. Well, Normal it can be for a 15 year old girl. She was walking home from another dull day of school, Ready to collapse on her bed and sleep into the next dull day. As she slowly dragged her feet home her mind turned to how unfair everything was. How unfair it was that she had to go home to an empty house, How unfair it was that she had to look for a job soon, How unfair it was that she can feel her childhood slipping through her fingers and she could no nothing but watch it.

'No, That's not right at all. I should be grateful, They're so many people out there who are worse off than me. So many who are abused, homeless and helpless and can do nothing about it. I shouldn't be thinking about how unfair my life is.' She sighed, resigned to the fact. Ember knew those lines by heart, she had repeated them everyday.

Ember was a very average girl. She was an average height, with an average weight, with an average hair colour and length and average eyes. All and all, Ember could say the only thing un-average thing about her was a bloody name.  Her thoughts betrayed her as she thought again 'It isn't fair.'

As the average girl was lost in thought, she never noticed that she stepped into the road, she never noticed that a car was speeding towards her, she never noticed that the driver hadn't noticed her either. After all, it was another average dull day, so everything was the same as usual, right?

She froze as she heard the screech of tires and the smell burnt of rubber. It was cliché but she stopped and just stared. 'So this is how it ends huh' her idiotic mind supplied her with. She saw the bright red car some closer, It was poetic but the cars colour looked a lot like the colour of blood. She watched her life flash before her eyes before it just stopped. The Car stopped 5cm away from her. The driver unwound their window.

"Get out the road, don't just stand there, MOVE!!!! I could've hit you. Stupid kid." The driver bellowed. Ember just walked away in a daze, stumbling when she forgot to step up the curb.

'I almost died, I almost died!!!!!' The mantra was playing over and over in her mind.

'I need to be more self aware from n' She never did finish her thought, as she fell down a Man hole with no cover and broke her neck. 

* * *

P.O.V Change

Everything was black, no matter what i did, everything was black. I tried screaming, but no sound came out my mouth. I tired moving, squirming, anything, but nothing happened. I tried crying, but no tears left my eyes.

I was scared.

So, so scared.

Nothing was working, i didn't know what was happening, where i was or what the bloody fuck was wrong. All i knew was that i wasn't in control, i was like a puppet with the strings cut loose. 

This isn't right, this isn't normal, THIS ISN'T AVERAGE.

After i somewhat calmed down i tried to remember what happened. The car incident hit my mind like a ton of bricks, but after quickly reviewing it, i dismissed the memory away. Then it came to me. I remember sickening sensation of falling, the feeling of utter hopelessness and then a sharp pain in my neck. 

i died, i died, I died, I Died, I DIed, i DIEd, I DIED..... and there is nothing i can do about it.

I thought about my mum and dad that i would never hug and tell them i love them again. I thought about my sisters and brothers that i will never see the smiles and smirks of again. I thought about my niece and nephew what would never shout 'Aunty Ember' with glee again. I thought of all those things i took for granted. And i grieved.

And i grieved, And i grieved, And i grieved, And i grieved, And i grieved. Until i could grieve no more.

* * *

 

P.O.V Change

Janet Wilson was a very pretty woman, in both beauty and in nature. She lost her mother and father in the first year of the war, but she never let that faze her! She was born in the 1930, 9 years before world war two started.

However Janet had a secret not even she knew, she was a witch, a witch that never attended Hogwarts. She didn't even know magic existed. Her mother died before she could tell her of her heritage.

When she was 11 she got her Hogwarts acceptance letter and she declined it, as there was no time for wand waving nonsense, She had to help out in the war!! So with that her magic was bound and memories were changed, so nothing bad happened.

Janet had Dirty blond hair and big brown eyes which used to sparkle but stopped after her magic was bound. However her most noticeable feature was that she was 9 months pregnant. 

Her husband died 2 months ago due to an accident.

Janet was reading her favorite book when she went into labor. What wizards and witches tend to forget is that magic bindings go weak when a woman gives birth. They sometimes even break. And of course, Janet's broke.

As she was home alone, scared and in labor, magic was pulsing off her for the first time in 19 years. The 7th pulse of magic was the strongest which made the huge oak wood bookcase next to her start to fall over.

As she was panicking she had a bust of accidental magic which made the bookcase hover over her, very close to soon crushing her to death. After two long, painful hours of labor she heard a child cry. Her baby floated over to her and went to rest in her arms. She didn't have the strength  to question why this was happening. 

She cradled her daughter and her eyes filled with awe. "I'm a mum!" she horsey whispered, but soon as she did so the bookcase wobbled.

"Your name is Raven, Raven Wilson" And with that she started to fall unconscious. Raven floated over into a basked as a name tag with her name on was placed over her, Janet's magic stopped pulsing and focused on keeping the bookcase up and making preparations for the baby. 

A blanket was transfigured and placed onto the newborn, and with a final pulse of accidental magic Raven apparated away to an orphanage.

Janet's Magic Died out. And the Bookcase fell.

On May 30th 1960 Janet Wilson Died and Raven Wilson was born.

No one from the magic community would ever investigate the pulsing magic as Janets house was in another wizards area, meaning all magic that happened there would be assumed came from that wizard.

The next day a doctor came to check on Janet as she missed her appointment. All he found a crushed body that once belonged to Janet Wilson.

 He assumed she went into labor and knocked the bookcase over before she gave birth. He assumed the baby died with her.

* * *

 

P.O.V Change

Ember was counting sheep when she suddenly felt like she was being squeezed. This sensation went on for a long time until it suddenly stopped and light was blinding her eyes. Ember was scared, Again things were out of her control. And that's when realisation hit her, She was supposed to be dead, So why was she feeling things.

Her skin felt like it was on fire and her lungs burned. Then suddenly she felt the familiar floating sensation and started moving. The wind created from this motion made her freezing. 

So she did the only thing that came natural to her, She screamed her lungs out and started to move around, trying to run away from whatever was happening to her. As she opened her eyes she saw only huge blurry blobs of black, white and grey. She could also only hear static.

This was worse than the darkness, as at least she knew she was safe there.

They floating sensation was back and she was put in something warm and soft. For a second she felt safe, and then she felt like she was being squeezed again. Then somehow she was outside. Ember had no idea what happened, So again she cried, as it seemed like it was the only thing she could do.

* * *

 It took me a stupid amount of time to realise what happened. I was reincarnated, reborn, given another chance or however you wanna say it.

I'm pretty uncertain how this is all gonna turn out, but i know one thing for sure. I'm gonna live dammit, no matter what else happens, i'm gonna live, survive, thrive!!!! And there's nothing anyone else can say or do to change that. My name might mean a small bit in a dying fire, but you know what? A tiny ember can light a bonfire if you're not careful.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to move things along so we can get to the good stuff.  
> Hope you enjoy.

Age: 2 

Months

Its official, life as a baby sucked ass. And I'm not even kidding. All day I'm lying around on my back, with nothing to see or do and I'm not exaggerating by a long shot. My eyes don't see much colour or objects yet. All in all its a pretty shitty life.

But the one thing that is truly the bane of my new found existence, is this constant itching in my chest area, at first I thought it was just a side effect of being born, but after time I grew more worried. So in response, I cried. A lot.

To be fair, I didn't mean to cry, I think it was my new-born bodies knee-jerk reaction. When I was hungry, I cried. When I was sleepy, I cried. When I was hurt, I cried. When I thought about anything from my past life, you guessed it, I cried.

So, to try and keep the tears at bay, I tried to meditate. Emphasis on the word tried.

In theory it was a great answer to all my problems, I would be able to control my emotions and myself more, I would have something to do, Who knows I might even get better memory. But alas not everything went to plan. At first I was great. Like that really old turtle from Kung Fu panda, I felt all wise and shit. Though after two minuets I got side tracked by many important things, Such as forgetting what I was doing in the first place and then realising 5 minuets later.

I sighed, As it was one of the only things I could do with my body. This is gonna take a while.

* * *

Age: 5 Months

Well, I can see now. That's a plus.

I can also roll around and do an awkward shuffle. I really do feel sorry for all babies, even if they don't have an adult mind. On the bright side I'm having fun trolling and freaking out the other orphans.

Wait, now that I say that out loud it does sound kinda bad. Freaking out child orphans for my own entertainment. Who cares if I accidentally scar them for life and prevent them from having kids when they're older. Its all in good fun, right? Oh god, I'm a terrible human being, But will this stop me from carrying on?

No. No it wont.

* * *

Age: 9 Months

I've been trying to speak for months now. And it payed off, I a can let out some English sounding words without it sounding like a dying chicken. So, I've decided to be a incy wincy bit evil. I'm waiting for some unfortunate soul to slip up and say a swear word around me. This is gonna be great.

Well its official, my 'first words' Are now Fuck. You should've seen the little boys face when I repeated it. His eyes went all wide and stuff. He's grounded and now I have someone to share my misery with. Life is looking up.

* * *

Age: 2 Years

I.... I think there is something wrong with me. Something isn't right. The itching in my chest is still there and that worries me. But that isn't all, today I couldn't open the door as I couldn't reach the handle. I was getting angry as once again I was reminded of what was taken away from me, then the itching in my chest became unbearable and the door flew open by itself. Luckily no one saw, but you know. This isn't normal.

And that scares me.

The last thing that wasn't normal resulted in me being reincarnated. What if something happened like that happened again? I've just started to get my life back, and I'm not losing it again. 

On a unrelated note, I saw a newspaper. Its fucking 1962. Not Only have I been reborn, I've also time travelled.

Me.

The average one that sits in the back of class and daydreams the day away, time travelled. I'm not sure whether to laugh or cry. 

* * *

Age: 5 Years

The other children stay away from me, its like they realise that something about me is wrong. But that's actually quite fine in my opinion. I don't think I would be able to handle kids right now. They're sticky and always shouting.

Anyhow, I've been experimenting with that power. I can do things I couldn't do in my last life. If I try hard enough I can move things with my mind, it leaves me tired afterwards though. However it only happens if I have really strong emotions, so basically, I just need to think about my past life.

I kinda feel like Eleven from stranger things and its awesome. But I've decided not to tell anyone, I don't want to be shipped of to a madhouse or taken away by some super secret government agency never to been seen or missed again.

Also, things have taken a turn for the worst. Even the adults have noticed something is off about me. A 5 Year old shouldn't be able to speak fluent English, A 5 year old shouldn't be able to read novels and understand them, A 5 Year old shouldn't be able to do math.

But the thing is, I'm not 5, mentally at least. But they don't know that. And that scares them, people fear things they don't understand. I think I'm understanding that quote a whole lot better now. They are trying though, the adults. They try to include me, Its not working. But its the thought that counts right?

On the topic of age, I've just realised I'm mentally 20. Damn, it doesn't feel like it though. To be honest, we don't realise we grow. We know we do, but we don't realise it. It's just a gradual thing that happens unnoticed over time. Huh. Maybe I am mentally 20, I sound all philosophical and shit. 

* * *

Age: 7 Years

The itchiness feeling has gone away. Yay. I can still use my powers though, thank goodness for that. I think i just got used to the feeling of whatever it is inside my body.

Also i have decided to name my power 'THE POWER OF THE DIVINE EMBERS'. Yes, you cannot say it normally, you have to shout it. And no, I'm not crazy. Well, crazier. 

* * *

P.O.V Change.

Age: 8 Years

Raven was staring blankly at the old beaten down orphanage doors. She had screwed up, Screwed up really bad. Raven was caught, She was seen using her powers and now she had to pay for it.

It started out innocent enough, she found out that she could duplicate items with this power of hers. But the thing was, it didn't make her feel tired afterwards. So she never realised she went overboard until it was too late. It was after her 20th time duplicating a toy that someone walked in on her and in her fear she accidentally let her power loose. All the duplicated objects started flying around.

The women who walked in screamed witchcraft and told the others. Huh. Never new word can get around so fast. Within a minuet, the 5 matrons was staring at what Raven created with fear in their eyes. Fear of her.

'Old enough to side with the devil, Old enough to live by herself' They said. So here she was, freshly kicked out of the orphanage ready to survive the big bad world.

So for once she did something that was normal for a girl her physical age. She ran.

She ran until she didn't recognise the surroundings, until she was out of town, until she was in the wilderness. 

It was dark when she stopped and when she broke out her glazed trance. All she could see was twisted old trees with damp brown leaves scattered on the floor. The night sky was cloudy with not the moon or stars in sight.

She sighed, something she found that she was doing more often and climbed a tree. It would be uncomfortable but it would at least protect her from wild predators and the warmth absorbing dampness of the ground. Looking up at the dark murky sky she felt herself relax. She would figure out things tomorrow, but for now she would sleep.

* * *

 

The next day Raven woke to the sun bitch slapping her in the face. She groaned and was about to roll over, but realised with half a second to spare that it wouldn't be a good idea as she is in a tree. Sighing again, she climbed down the tree and started looking for a water source.

An hour later she came upon a small river that look relatively clean, grimacing as she did, she drank from the small fresh water river. Once she was done she stood up and made up her mind, she started following the river in hopes of finding a town.

She soon came across a lively city that looked like it had seen better days. Looking around grimly she mentally apologised for all the trouble that she was going to do here.

Suddenly a new idea came to mind that made her want to weep, but she knew she had to do it. Stealthy sliding into the alleyways she searched the floor until she came across something acceptable, a very sharp piece of metal. 

Holding her breath she brought the metal to her hair and hacked away until it was near the base. Tears were flowing down her cheeks, but she understood why it had to be done. She wasn't going to have access to good hygiene for a long time, let alone a hair brush. So she might as well get rid of it as it will cause more problems than good. People can easily grab it and use it against her, bugs and all sorts of creatures would live in it and finally one of the most important reasons, it will give away that she is a girl.

Life on the streets is hard, but for a girl? Its hell. Not only do they naturally have weaker muscles but they are targeted more often.

Looking down at the blond locks on the floor, Raven brought her hand up to her head and started to feel the difference. It was blocky and uneven in many places, but it would do for now.

It had to.

Raven stood up, squared her shoulders and took a deep breath. This is fine. Everything is going to be Okay.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think??   
> Well anyway, next chapter we're going to start to see the consequences of Raven being in this world. As they say 'A butterfly flaps its wings in the Amazonian jungle, and subsequently a storm ravages half of Europe.'
> 
> Also about the girls having weaker muscles, I'm not being sexist, I'm stating fact. I'm a girl myself so i know how annoying sexism cam be. However in truth, we do have less muscle mass, but to make up for it we have better natural flexibility.
> 
> P.S i just had to point out that I had a lot of fun writing this sentence; 'The next day Raven woke to the sun bitch slapping her in the face.' :)


	3. Chapter 3

One year later.

'Everything is not okay' Raven thought bitterly.

The sound of feet slapping the pavement floor behind her became more apparent, so she sped up. The easiest part of pickpocket is the actual stealing of the item, the hard part is running away if you get caught.

As she was running she noticed that her favourite alleyway was coming up on her left. She allowed a smirk to slide on her face. A sharp turn left and she was in. The alleyway was very simple, it was just a small gap in between buildings lined with bins and covered in dirt and grime from years on neglect, it was also very empty of human life. Perfect.

She vaulted onto a dustbin and waited for her unsuspecting victim. The man was in his early 20's with brown hair and blue eyes, he was also very skinny. She started feeling sorry for what she was about to do, but quickly pushed it to the back of her mind. He stumbled into the alleyway and Raven made her move.

She jumped kicked him sending them both to the floor. Scrambling up, she ran never looking back. She was so thankful that CCTV cameras weren't created yet.

Panting, she arrived at this weeks hideout. Taking one last look around she nodded to herself, she was alone. The pickpocket pulled out the wallet and counted the money. Around £60 was in there. Raven sprang up and started jumping around with happiness. She had enough! After months of saving, stealing money and missing meals, She had enough. The blonde had saved up £500.

Finally calming down, she walked over to the corner of the bleak room and uncovered a old ratty backpack. Opening it up and reaching inside she pulled out some good quality clothes that were clean. It didn't matter that she nicked them off a washing line, they were hers now. She started getting changed, thanking god she hadn't reached puberty yet so that she could still pull off girly looking boy.

She sighed in contentment and walked over to a grubby mirror that was abandoned along with this house. She was wearing a dark red T-shirt and some blue jeans. Her dirty blonde hair was cut into a long crew cut, she got that last week preparing for this moment and her skin was pale from the lack of proper nutrients. However her brown eyes were dull and tired in a away that didn't suit this 9 year old body. Overall she looked like she was about to kneel over and that the slightest gust of wind can push her over. As long as she kept her head down she could pull this off.

Raven was going to spend a month in London.

* * *

 

It was a lot easier to get a train ticket than Raven thought. She thought that there would be lots of questions asked and be regarded with suspicion. But nope, they simply didn't care. So that meant that she didn't have to go around nicking peoples clothes of washing lines, What a waste of time. The clothes feel nice but they restrict movement and are very unpractical.

She sighed and rested her head against the train window.

By the time the train got to her destination, she was half asleep, lulled by the peaceful rocking of the train. Getting up and walking to the doors she stepped out she realised that it was going to get dark soon, so she went out to find a place to stay.

An hour later she found an abandoned factory. It was stripped of all machinery and anything that was valuable, only rubbish remained. The floor was littered with old packaging, bits of metal and glass. Most the windows were broken, and the steel stairs looked ready to collapse at any moment. Steel Pillars that help the place up was rusted from years of neglect. All and all this place was a dump, but most importantly safe. Well....safe enough.

Taking advantage of her 9 year old bodies weight, the blonde managed to climb the stairs without anything breaking. The stairs led up to a single room that overlooked the whole factory via broken glass windows. Her eyes zeroed in on a mouldy sofa that had a spring sticking out. She had hit the jackpot. Slowly walking over to the furniture she put her small hands on the spring and yanked it out.

She fell backwards and froze, Just waiting for shit to hit the fan and the whole thing to collapse. After a minuet of waiting she realised she was safe and put it down. Reaching into her backpack she pulled out her normal ratty clothes and changed into them. She then took out a blanket she brought from a Charity shop and promptly collapsed onto the her make shift bed. Tomorrow she would start looking.

* * *

 

Raven awoke to voices down stairs. Ghastly Voices of grown men, most importantly angry men. Staying completely still and holding her breath she waited for them to go. It took 10 minuets for them to leave but to her it was 10 lifetimes. After waiting 10 more minuets just to make sure they left, Raven cautiously got off the sofa and crept to the windows and looked down. Everything was the same as yesterday accept for a couple needles that shone in the early morning light.

She sighed, just a couple of druggies then. Getting changed into her smart clothes, she once again thanked she hadn't hit puberty. When she did she would have to spend more money on deodorant so she didn't give away her position to others. What good about hiding if they can smell where you are?

Anyway it was time to start her mission, This mission would tell her if she went back in time or got reborn into a different Universe/Dimension. She was going to see if she could find her grandparents. She remembered what house they lived in and if she was correct her parents would be just small toddlers. If they were there and she did just go back in time, she would try and explain the situation and use her knowledge of her family to prove it. If they weren't there, well she will cross that bridge when she comes to it.

Steeling her shoulders she walked out the factory, it was time to go family hunting.

* * *

 

 It took 2 weeks to find the house they lived in and during that time she spent half of her money on food, water and a place to wash. Back at her base, she would just usually wash in a river, but all the rivers here were dirty with pollution.

It was time to see the truth, although she knew that even if they were there, it could just be her alternate dimension grandparents, but they wouldn't need to know that.

Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door. After about a minuet the door opened and an old women peaked through.

"Do Tina and David Bradburn live here?" Raven asked hesitantly.

"No dear, I'm sorry. Are you lost?" The blonde shook her head and left.

Raven was about to go the neighbours when she realised that the 12th house was missing, it wasn't like that in her first life, at least she didn't think it was. Shaking her head she went to the 13th. Knocking on the door again and feeling more confident she waited for someone to answer.

This time a man in his 40's answered the door.

"Do you know what happened to Tina and David Bradburn?" The girl said.

"Who? Wait, I know who ya on 'bout. Ey, that I do. They moved to Spain 5 years ago lad." Soon as the words left his mouth, she felt the cold feeling of hopelessness enter her. This was gonna be Ravens tick of the streets. Everything was going to be alright. But now, she wasn't so sure.

Slowly backing away from the house and onto the street she sat down on the pavement. And out of the corner of her eye she saw something that made her pause. In her past life this area was called Claremont Square, it was now replaced with Grimmauld Place. She sighed, guess that confirms it then, she is in a different dimension or universe. Although for some reason that name rings a bell in the back of her mind.

Tears slowly ran down her face, She didn't know how long she sat there for. Maybe it was a few minuets, maybe for a few hours. But all she knew was that she got snapped out of it when the voice of young child reached her ears.

"Why ya cryin' " He asked in a childish voice. The boy looked around her age, he was quite tall, with shoulder length black hair and striking grey eyes. He was leaning against a lamppost trying to look like it didn't matter is she answered or not, but failing miserably because the concern in his eyes he hadn't been able to mask.

* * *

 

P.O.V Change

"Who are you?" I asked, trying to redirect him from his original question, I didn't want to deal with a snot nosed kid right now.

He stood up dramatically and waving his small arms for emphasis.

"I'm the greatest thing that has ever walked on this earth." He said in a fax arrogant tone. He looked at me expecting to a reaction. I internally smiled, he was trying to cheer me up. He was good for a kid his age, if I was actually 9 that would've cheered me right up, but alas I am no 9 year old.

"Do you even know what that means?" I deadpanned to him. His face morphed into a pout, which I'm pretty sure was supposed to be a scowl. He crossed his arms.

"Of course I do, I'm not dumb!" He practically shouted and shaking with what i assume to be anger. Feeling bad for insulting him I came up with an idea that would make him feel better.

"Do you wanna play a game?" I asked trying not to sound patronising. Suddenly his face lost all anger and childish glee replaced it. The boy jumped up and down excitedly, he was about to answer when the sound of pattering feet ran up behind us.

Preparing for an attack I went tense, however the feet ran straight past me and went to the boy.

"Brother!!" The new younger boy shouted, he looked a lot like the older one except he had short hair.

"Mother is coming back soon, you have to come inside." He grabbed his older brothers hand and tried to drag him back to a house.

"Maybe next time, Yeh?" I asked.

"How 'bout tomorrow?" He asked in a hopeful tone.

'Nope I'm don't this'

"Sure" 

'Dammit brain, listen to me'

The older one smiled like there was no tomorrow and allowed his younger brother to drag him back to wherever they came from.

"Who's that" Was the final thing I heard before they disappeared.

I guess i could stay for a little while longer, It wouldn't hurt anyone right?

Hahahaha...........Don't ever tempt fate, it just screws you over and laughs.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY! Yeh, ermm, sorry bout the wait. I've been really busy.
> 
> Also the butterfly flaps its wings.

  
"HOW DARE YOU! YOU FILTHY BLOOD TRAITOR, HOW DARE YOU GO AGAINST ALL OUR WILL. PLAYING WITH MUDBLOODS! MY GOD, WHAT NEXT? WILL YOU BE PLAYING AND EATING YOUR OWN FECES?" Walburga Black was not happy. At all. Her son, a pureblood, heir to the black was found playing with mudbloods! And a homeless one to boot. Where did she go wrong? She raised him just like her parents raised her.

"I SHOULD'VE LISTENED TO THE MALFOYS AND CRUCIOED THAT MUGGLE OBSESSION OUT OF YOU WHILE I HAD THE CHANCE!" She raged on, never once seeing the heartbroken look on the small heirs face.

"But, mum." The boy tried to protest.

"SILENCE!" A wave of calmness rushed over her. In a deadly clam voice she hoarsely whispered, "You are a black no longer, your right as an heir has been revoked, So mote be it. You'll get an owl from the ministry very soon. If you love Mudbloods so much, you can live with them."

The boy back up against the open door.

"And Sirius?" Siruis no last named looked up.

"Don't come back." She slammed the door.

Walburga immediately regretted what she had done, like most Blacks she lost herself in the heat of the moment. Tears escaped her eyes and she leaned against a wall, she kicked her first born out, OH MY GOD WHAT HAS SHE DONE! More tears fell from her eyes. The mother can't go back on her word now, she can feel the wards changing and morphing. She may be the deadly Lady black, but she is also a mother. Not the best, but she is still a mother.

Unknown to her, the second son had heard and seen it all. Tears pooling out of his eyes.

For the first time the mother, sons trio were crying at the same time. One outside in the cold October weather alone and abandoned, and two in a cold, dark, winding corridor together but still very much isolated.

Maybe in another universe Orion Black was there to stop his wife from going this far. But alas this is not that universe.

* * *

 

Raven was not happy. She stayed an extra week in a dangerous unknown city just to play with a kid she doesn't even know the name of! Damn her need for stability.

But to be fair, that wasn't his fault. Every time he tried to tell her his name, she rebuffed it. If she learned his name she would get attached. And that is not something that can happen, she refuses to stay in London any longer.

Sighing, she looked up and saw Sirius standing there. Raven was about to say that she was leaving, but then something stopped her.

This...This wasn't right. Gone was the usual cheer and in its place was a silent almost dead eyed child.

"Is...Is something wrong?" She asked hesitantly. Of course she knew that answer to that, the girl just didn't know what to say. Something was so very familiar about this scene it almost hurt.

"Raven, I... Theykickedmeout" He finished half sobbing, half shouting.

Not knowing what to do, the homeless girl gave the boy a hug and stood there.

'Hahahahaaaaaaa Fuck.' Again her idiotic mind supplied her with something useless for the situation.

"Okay then." Deeply sighing she sat them both down on the pavement. "Start from the beginning and tell me everything."

The boy, whose name she still didn't know took a deep breath and started to talk.

"There's...something I didn't tell you." Soon as the boy said that Raven made sure her face was blank.

"I'm actually a noble." 'Well that's what i think muggles call them anyways.' He looked up at Raven to see her reaction, but her features were still blank not betraying any thought.

"They found out I was playing with a Mugg" He stopped for a second and took a deep breath. "Mum came home early and saw me playing with a peasant, she said it was the last straw. If I loved peasants so much, I should live with them she said." Once again he broke down crying.

Raven knew she should comfort him and whisper reassurances, But she did nothing. She just sat there lost in her own thoughts.

'Well fucking done Ember, you once again fucked up, traumatised a kid and ruined his life.' Snapping out of her thoughts at another sob, she lifted up her hand and started patting him on the shoulder awkwardly.

"Are you sure you can't go back?" She questioned, hoping, praying that he could.

"No" He sniffled a bit. "She legally disowned me."

'Well that was fucking harsh of her.' She thought darkly to herself. 'No Raven, don't say it, DON,T SAY IT!'

"If you want you can stay with me?" She asked. Sighing on the inside the girl accepted that she have a soft spot for kids.

"Really? You mean it! " Excited the boy started to go back to his old self. He suddenly clams down and bows his head.

"I would be most obliged." Raven held in a laugh, it was obvious he was just parroting something he heard before. But then again it might be common for nobles.

It's strange, Raven didn't understand. This boys life has been ruined because of her, so why is he excited for this? Sigh, this is so confusing.

"You do remember i'm homeless to right?" she asked wondering if he forgot.

"Yeh I remember, but its more fun to go with a friend right?" He looked so hopeful that it physically hurt her to look at him.

Huh, when did they become friends? How pathetic mentally 24 and her first friend is 9. But Raven held out her hand and took a deep breath.

"Hi my name is Raven Wilson. I like reading, gardening and cooking. I dislike lies. You?" A hesitant smile slid onto her face, the boy returned it tenfold.

"My name is Sirius Bl... Sirius, just Sirius. I like Pranks and adventures. I dislikeeeeee hmmm, I dislike people who blindly hate others!" He seemed really happy that she finally learned his name.

As they shook hands they both knew that this would change both their lives forever.

"Oh by the way, if you didn't notice, i'm a girl."

"WHAT?"

* * *

 

I took Sirius (What a weird name) back to the factory I was staying at as I needed to grab my stuff. He looked at everything with such curiosity it was almost like he had never been to London before. Strange.

I looked over to him seeing that he hand bent down, He was about to grab the needles the druggies had left.

"STOP! You cant touch them, they're dangerous." I shouted.

His oh so elegant and noble reply was "Huh?"

I sighed, it was like looking after a child...Wait.

"You cant touch them, Silly people use them and they are covered in, eeerrrrr, in poison! Yeh poison." Dammit, I don't want to explain drugs to him until we are in a safer place.

He stood up with grace and carried on looking around with vigor. Sigh, kids.

I grabbed the bag and dragged Sirius to the underground.

"Whoa Is this how mugg, I mean Peasants travel? Its amazing!" He practically shouted. I smiled, maybe having him around wont be so bad.

* * *

 

It took 4 days but we finally found a new city and place to stay. But when we did I made a new discovery which i'm not sure is amazing or horrifying. But in order to explain I need to tell you about my first few months on the streets. THE POWER OF THE DIVINE EMBERS helped me at first. I could take peoples wallets with my mind and stay in the safety of an alleyway.

But then I noticed I was getting tired, not oh I need a nap tired, but OH MY GOD I THINK I'M GOING TO FALL INTO A DEEP SLUMBER AND NEVER WILL WAKE tired. Eventually I had to stop because passing out in alleyways is not a good idea. I figured it was because i'm not eating enough therefore not having anything to convert into energy, THE POWER OF THE DIVINE EMBERS and physical.

But now that i'm looking after another human, I knew I had to get myself together and look less like a hermit and more like a role model. I managed to look into a clean mirror and realised apart from my very pale skin and dull eyes. I looked normal. I don't think that's how one is supposed to look after a year on the streets. My teeth were fine, not decaying at all; My hair wasn't brittle and snapping off; My fingernails were healthy; and i'm pretty sure I don't have rickets and brittle bones. Now that I think about it I haven't gotten sick.

I have a theory, My power is focused on not letting me die by repairing my body. And because its focused on that I can't direct it to do my bidding as it puts to much strain on me and makes me pass out. It would explain so much about me not getting infections each time I cut myself by accident.

But that means I should've been a lot worse, maybe even dead. I've seen so many homeless children and adults die. And this power is keeping me alive. But...But what have I done to get this 'get out of death free ticket'?

I'm pretty sure these people didn't have memories of a past life where the person was educated and looked up random but now useful things on the internet. I got a second chance and a power that lets me live it. Yet none of these people do.

However a faint and distant memory of something filtered into my mind 'Don't flatter yourself. All I did was drop the note book, that's all. You think I chose you? Cuz you thought you're so smart or something? It just happened to land somewhere around here... And you just happened to pick it up.'

Maybe, sigh. Maybe I wasn't chosen. Maybe its just coincidence one after the other and I just happened to be in the right place at the right time. I...I think I can live with that.

* * *

 

Sirius and Raven was sitting in their new base. Its an old abandoned pub that got boarded up and forgotten years ago. They were currently living in the flat above that consisted of two small bedrooms, a living room, kitchen and bathroom. Raven found out through gossip that the owner died and his son couldn't be bothered to do anything to it, but for some reason kept paying the taxes for it.

It was by chance they found out the electric and water still worked. But she told Sirius not to turn on any lights to make sure no one notices. They were playing eye spy when Sirius frowned.

"What day is it?" He asked neutrally.

"3rd of November, Why?" She replied with a sinking feeling.

"Huh, its my birthday today." The boy said with a downtrodden voice.

"WHAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Raven shouted sounding hurt. 'Aren't kids supposed to do fun things for special occasions?'

"Come on!" Raven grabbed Sirius' hand and dragged him discreetly out the building.

"We are going to have some fun." Raven smirked and dragged him along to a fancy looking building. Going inside and looking at the board she saw no new Disney movies, just replays of old ones. Picking the best one she sneaked herself and Sirius into the Cinema.

"Raven what is this place?" The boy looked around in awe.

"Its a Cinema, its where we watch movies." She replied sounding puzzled, she though all kids his age had at least seen a movie in a cinema by now.

"What's a movie?" He asked.

Raven held her head in her hands, What were his parents thinking? Depriving him of movies. Sigh, guess some people are just strange.

"Its a story that came to life. This one is called the sword in the stone." She said mysteriously. He looked amazed. She didn't know that people could look like that. It felt good.

* * *

 

"Whoa. THAT. WAS. INCREDIBLE!" The boy shouted once they were safely out. 'I wonder if Merlin really looked like that? He looks like a lot saner Dumbledore to me!'

Ravens smile grew. "Its not over yet squirt." She said while ruffling his hair.

"We are going to a wonderful place called McDonalds." It was nice. Showing someone the world, what it was like. The blonde wondered if this is what having a child or little brother was like.

Using the last of her savings (She wasn't going to eat tomorrow, but she damn well going to get Sirius some food. Even if it killed her) Raven brought two Bigmac meals.

'I wonder what the kid will think of coke?' the girl mentally cackled. Sirius no last name picked up the burger and poked it. He gently took a tiny bite and then promptly started to shove it in his mouth as fast as he could.

Raven slapped his back as he started choking. "Easy kid, eat slower. Drink your drink to wash it down." His reaction to coke was better. The boy took a sip and looked astounded. He opened the lid and looked inside, stared at it a bit and then took another sip. Realising that his manners was going out the window (Even if he was a black no more, the manners that was beaten into him was still there) he put the lid back on and ate some chips.

He looked he was in heaven.

Chuckling Raven ate her own meal and relaxed.

"Hey Raven, Why do you look like a boy?" He asked once all his chips were gone.

"Its because..." God how do I tell a 9/10 year old what rape and slavery was? "Sigh Sirius, this isn't going to sound nice, but its the truth. Girls are different to boys."

"Why are they different" he interrupted.

"Girls don't have, Dammit whats the child word for it? Ah I know, willy. Girls don't have them." She said embarrassed.

The boy looked so horrified that the blonde couldn't help but laugh.

"DOES THAT MEAN GIRLS PEE OUT OF THEIR BUM HOLE?" Sirius shouted.

All around people started choking on their food and laughing. Raven couldn't help it, she fell out of her seat laughing too.

"Well do they?" Sirius asked impatiently, angry that people were laughing at him.

"Yes Sirius, We do!" Raven managed to get those words out between full blown laughs.

The boy looked around, shrugged and carried on eating. Well at least he was distracted for now. Raven knew she couldn't keep him sheltered forever. But she's going to stretch out that innocence for as long as possible.

It was then Raven realised that she loved the kid, Not romantically but like between siblings or mother and son. She knew she shouldn't get attached, but shes been more happy this month with him than the whole of this second life.

She was going to damn well protect this kid. Inside her a small ember sparked into a bonfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sorry at all. :D
> 
> Also in case you skeptical that Sirius would disobey his family like this, i did some research on child development and found this
> 
> 'At nine, children are better able to handle conflict. Their growing independence will lead to them to seek relationships independent of their family, including sleepovers at friends' houses.
> 
> Many nine-year-olds will have a strong desire to belong to a group and establish their place within the social order of school. As result, many will become vulnerable to peer pressure because they want to impress their peer group.' (Taken from 'Verywell family')
> 
> I believe this desire would push him to look for friends, and regulus' encouragement would egg him on. And his desire to be accepted would make him more likely to follow, forgive and over look what Raven has unintentionally done/caused him.
> 
> Also if you believe Walburga is being OOC think of it like this, Sirius is 9 not in his teens, he hasn't been sorted into Gyrffindor and hasn't rebelled against his family a lot on the muggle topic.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sirius, sit still!" A hushed voice harshly whispered.

"But I don't wanna, I wanna go out and explore!" Another childish voice whined back.

Sirius and Raven where sitting in the library. In front of them stacks of English, math and science books, some half open and others scattered around in piles. Sirius was slouched over a worn out note book and pen still in hand. In contrast Raven sat straight up with her note book and pen neatly sitting on the table.

"This ain't fun, Its horrible writing with a pen. Math is hard, The English is Wrong and the Science doesn't even make sense! Can't we go out and play?" Sirius asked hopefully at the end of his rant.

"Isn't not ain't and I'm not having a under educated little brother. The math is hard because you don't try to understand it, The English isn't wrong, your just used to reading Latin for some weird reason and the science doesn't make sense because your not using logic! Think! Water turns to ice when it gets cold because the particles stop vibrating and they go sluggish. Water turns to steam when its hot because the particles cant stop vibrating and are full of energy!" Raven lectured. But it was no use, Sirius stopped listening halfway through.

"Hmmmp I'm not the little brother! I'm older than you by at least 6 months!" He exclaimed in childish pride. A devilish smirk slid onto his face.

"As the Older, wise and more mature brother, I order my you ,inexperienced little sister, to go outside and relax!" He looked so proud of himself, shame she has to stop it.

Raven gave Sirius a small smack up the side of his head and glared at him.

"You can play outside later, but for now complete your timetables." Raven said in a no nonsense tone. They had been in the library for 2 hours, and they had only done couple pages of each book.

"No I wont." He said bluntly. The boy then stood up.

"Sirius, Sit back down NOW!" Raven ordered.

"No. You can't tell me what to do, I'm older." He was getting angrier each second. 'It's not fair! Its hardly ever sunny and the one day it is we're stuck studying! And i'm older, she should listen to me! I'm not going to be bossed around by a younger girl.' His thoughts swirled dangerously in his head.

"God help me Sirius, sit down or your getting your own food tonight!" Raven was losing her patients too, she hasn't eaten in two days and hardly slept. She would rather her little brother be unhappy now than live on the streets his whole life because he didn't bloody learn his timetables.

"And i'm not sorry." He kicked the table and left.

All the anger drained out of the girl, she sighed and flopped onto the table. She observed him as he was walking out the door. Raven got his hair cut short early on with some scissors she stole out of a shop. He was a lot thinner as he is eating has smaller meals and is active all day, His weird ass robe things were burned ages ago (He did it himself, something about really hating black, green and silver) and in its place was her old red T-shirt she stole off a washing line and some black shorts.

Its been ruffly 6 months since he started to tag along with her and in that short space of time he turned from a cute curious little bunny to a rebellious cute little bunny. Sirius was always testing the boundaries, winding her up and being a brat in general. He also had a tendency to get violent, but from what she had gathered he grew up around it so it was a normal reaction to him now.

Also in that time she had introduced Christmas (Or winter solstice as he called it) and gave him a pocketknife, Guy Fawkes night (He loved the fireworks but for some reason was freaked out at the huge bonfire), New years eve and Easter (She stole a chocolate egg and gave it to him).

Also during that time he made some friends. She didn't know a lot about them but enough that they weren't in a a gang or do drugs. But she made it clear to him that if these friends start smoking, doing drugs or join a gang he would leave them and if he didn't they would move city.

* * *

 Its been a month since her 10th (25th) birthday, Sirius got her some new (Second hand) trainers, he was blushing and looking away when he gave them to her. It was adorable. 

Raven was waking up, they had managed to find a nice little bridge to sleep under. But soon as her sleep deprived eyes fluttered open she knew something was wrong, Sirius wasn't there. He knows he shouldn't leave without asking, so why didn't he?

The blonde would normally write it off as him being rebellious, but she has been hearing rumors lately. Rumors about child snatchers. Raven heard from the homeless network that they were taking girls. But Sirius is very pretty, Anyone with eyes can see that. He was young but not young enough that he would need constant care and far as they knew had no family apart from a adoptive orphan girl who no one would listen to. He was a perfect target.

She wouldn't normally jump to conclusions, but something inside her was telling her she was right. 

'NoNO I cant lose him, he's all I have left. He can't be gone. Oh MY GOD why does this shit always happen to me! He's only ten. Oh God THIS IS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN TO OTHER PEOPLE, LIKE LITTLE JOHNNY DOWN THE ROAD. NOT ME.'

She was hyperventilating when it happened. Something that she hadn't felt in years built up inside her, swirling through out her body. It released in a sudden burst and the girl fell to her knees. Her power was searching for something, weaving in and out the streets and she could feel it all. Each nook and cranny.

Raven at this point was delirious and running on instincts and adrenaline alone. She was more animal than human. Her body was shaking from the strain of keeping her healthy and finding Sirius.

When it found what it was looking for it latched onto it and held strong. And she ran. She ran not caring for her safely and others. She was a lioness searching for her cub and she would sink her claws into anyone who got in her way.

* * *

 When Sirius awoke he was confused. He didn't know where the hell he was or what the Merlin's' saggy balls was going on. He was in a dark room with no windows or lights and the boy himself was sitting on a metal bar bed with a lumpy mattress. Beside it was a small chest of draws, looking inside them he saw a bottle of clear liquid and small shiny packages that had the word 'Condoms' on them, what ever they were.

He fell onto the bed, he can feel someone else magic cling to his own core. It was surrounding it like a blanket. It wasn't a bad feeling, it like someone was giving him a warm hug. It kinda reminded him of Raven. RAVEN! SHIT WHAT WAS SHE GUNNA THINK!

Wait.....does Raven have magic? Memories of conversations floated into his mind. 'I really shouldn't be alive, i'm glad **it** helped me', 'Huh i think I figured out why **It** isn't working anymore.' It was coming all coming together. Raven was a  witch and she didn't know it. 

He sighed and shook his head as if to shake out the thoughts. That didn't matter right now, all that did was getting out.

Taking a deep breath he started going through his memories searching for what happened. The boy remembered waking up and leaving (Without telling Raven because he's older and more mature than her, so he doesn't need to tell her anything) to go and look for his friends so they can  ~~Play~~  Hangout. He remembered going through a shortcut alleyway where he was jumped all. All the rest was fuzzy.

The abandoned boy tried reaching for his magic but it wouldn't work. At all. (Heh, mother was right to kick me out, what kind of wizard can't even use his own damn magic.)

He felt the feelings of raw panic and fear rise but using his mental shields he pushed them down and squashed them. He was a Bla, He was Sirius and Sirius doesn't panic. Calming down he started to formulate a plan. When those Flobberworms show their faces hes going to beat them up. Sirius was a good guy and good guys always won. The boy knew that for a fact, why else would books and stories always end like that.

'Sirius, only the winners write the stories. The losers don't have a chance to tell their side.' He pushed down the quote Raven told him. He couldn't doubt himself now, he had to escape.

The door opened and he jumped up ready to battle but he stopped and ended up falling over.

There in front of the open door was Raven. But something was different. She didn't look sane, she was hunched over, breathing heavily and her pupils where so wide only a small ring of her iris showed. She was like a Nundu. Suddenly the illusion shattered and in its place was a tired broken girl.

"Sirius" She half whispered. All was well.....then she fell to the floor and wouldn't wake up.

* * *

After running for half an hour. The girl came across a house. She knew **_her_**   Sirius was inside. Instead of hiding and coming up with a plan like she normally did, she jumped out the bush with a battle cry on her lips and hit the first guy with a rock (Unconsciously she was pushing magic into her limbs making them stronger). He went out like a light.

The second guy was in shock so he went out easily to a good hard punch in the face (A small knockout charm was used somewhere as well).

But the third guy was ready, he threw a punch and hit because she was too worn out to dodge. The adrenaline was running out and so was her Power. However with one last heave she managed to kick him in the balls and stamp on his head. (He wasn't dead, he was still breathing.)

Not wasting a second longer she ran inside and found the room Sirius was in and yanked open the door. 

He's there. He's okay. She can stop now, He's _**ok**_.

Laughing inside her mind she managed say a strangled "Sirius" and everything went dark.

* * *

Ember sitting in familiar yet forgotten chair,

Fiddling with her brown not blonde hair

 

In her hands was a old picture,

And boy were the people in it a mixture 

 

Her mother, father and siblings galore,

And there was a sitting Sirius they were all by the shore                                                                                                                                                                                         

 

When along came a blonde not black raven,

Startling her so she dropped her picture haven                                                                                                                                                                                                        

 

It screamed 'Nevermore',

As it started to soar                                                                                                                                                                                                                                              

 

Picking up the photo,

It screamed in a familiar bellow

 

'NEVERMORE'

'NEVERMORE'

'YOU SHALL SEE THEM NEVERMORE'

* * *

As Raven woke a scream tore from her lips. That nightmare reminded her of the poem 'The Raven' by Edgar Allan Poe {Ok author here, i'm no poet, theirs a reason why i failed them}.

"Raven your awake, oh Merlin you've been asleep for days I almost lost count.....Raven? You there?" Sirius got out spewed out in rapid fire.

"Yeh i'm here." Raven nodded weakly while memories returning to her. She felt sick to her stomach, they took Sirius. They took him to sell. Tears fell down her face. 

"They almost got you, I almost lost you Sirius. Please, Sirius, Please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone again Sirius. Don't go, please." Raven half choked, half sobbed. She reached out and hugged him.

Sirius was having trouble swallowing the huge lump in his throat. He didn't mean to do that, he just wanted some freedom. He was going to get just fine anyway nothing bad was going to happen.

"Yeh Raven, I won't go." He weakly stated and started to hug back.

A cold and broken "Hallelujah" was drew from her lips.

All thoughts of Raven being a witch fled his mind, They wouldn't Return until 12 O'clock November 3rd. Sirius' 11th birthday.


End file.
